<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year by vlad_chatsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362796">Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky'>vlad_chatsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Textual Ask's things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, joker's trying to drink turian champagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's trying to do something special to the crew and Garrus' helping her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Textual Ask's things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Shepard, this is incredibly stupid.</p><p>— Garrus, sweetheart, I don't care. We _need_ that damn celebration. The crew need some rest, okay? And I know how to give it to them. Is that so difficult for you to believe in me one more time?</p><p>Garrus sighed. And gave her a hug.</p><p>— No, Vic. I just... worry about all that stuff. Nothing's wrong with the idea, trust me.</p><p>Shepard made a silly sound that reminded Garrus of something between a roar deep down the throat and a cute kitty's purr. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed:</p><p>— Are you sure? Do you really think that I... you know, won't do something stupid and useless again?</p><p>He looked into her eyes with his special look that actually meant "I want to bite your shoulder because you've said a stupid thing", but Shepard was so sad, so he decided to not bite her. For now.</p><p>— You have never done anything like that, Vic. Honestly, I can't remember any stupid things you've done since we first met, — he smirked. — Except love such a popular turian. I didn't want to trouble you if you want to know, bu-u-ut I had to. That was the first and the last time, I promise.</p><p>— Oh, come on, big guy, everything's fine, — she kissed his cheek and smiled a bit. — Except that rocket in your face, yeah.</p><p>— And now I look just like a cool space pirate, let us say.</p><p>— And now you look just like my boyfriend trying to cheer me up, — she gave him a warm hug and then stepped back, petting his shoulder. — It's okay. Thank you. I should go and prepare for the best part of the night.</p><p>He nodded. Vic winked and then left him alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Garrus didn't mean to hurt her feelings, really, but he actually didn't think that the idea was... timely. In the deep darkness of the cruel space you can't tell night from day. And also you can't think about the time here in the same way you do on Earth. Firstly, they actually were far away from Earth. Secondly, most of the crew didn't even know about the traditions and all the other stuff humans liked a lot. "Happy New Year"-things were such an unknown shit for them just like... you know, turian traditions for humans?</p><p>But... he couldn't say "no" to Vic, so...</p><p>To the best part of the night, yeah?</p><p>When he saw Shepard, the one thing he wanted to do is to laugh. If all of them could live through a red coat on Shepard's shoulders, they certainly couldn't look at the white beard on her face. Okay, not sure about "them", but him... He couldn't.</p><p>Аll the time Shepard was speaking with the crew and giving them hugs and gifts, he was trying not to laugh. It wouldn't have been the bad kind of laugh, it would have been... something soft and tender. He wished to lift her above the floor and whirl in circles while both of them would be laughing until she'd ask him to stop. But...</p><p>— Oh, hey, big guy! — she stood in front of him, arms crossed on her chest. — I have a _very_ important mission for you here. Can you help your ho-ho-hoptain?</p><p>He laughed a bit:</p><p>— Oh God, if you promise me not to say that again I'll do anything.</p><p>— You're the best, — she whispered and then took his hands in hers. — We need to light the Christmas tree, so... I believe that no one can do it better than my strong and clever space pia-r-r-rat.</p><p>— Shepard, — he shook his head, moving his mandibles in a soft smile. — Is all of that so important to you? Like... _really_? I don't think it's bad or anything like that, on the contrary, I think it's cute. Just wanna know.</p><p>— You know... yes. Well, actually I had no family to celebrate such things with. Like... ever. And now I have all of you, so... — she smiled a bit. — I want to make you, guys, happy. Even if you don't know any traditions of mine or have your own. It is the family day for humans, so...</p><p>He nodded, tapping with his fingers on his omni-tool. The Christmas tree started to shine brightly with many colours — and then someone behind them turned off the lights, bringing a soft darkness to all of them. The crew clapped their hands and laughed, talking to each other and clinking glasses.</p><p>It seemed the whole room was smelling like needles and caramel candy.</p><p>He looked at Shepard in incomprehension and she smiled:</p><p>— Well, Happy New Year, big guy?</p><p>He looked at the Christmas tree (which was actually the pieces of metal junk with some sort of electric candles from Omega), again at Shepard with her stupid but still cute white beard under her chin — and then just hugged her with a little shake of his head.</p><p>— Happy New Year, little bird. But, please, no "ho-ho-hoptain" anymore on this ship or I will bite your ass.</p><p>She laughed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>— I'll think about it, Garrus, I promise. But now — Joker, leave the damn champagne alone, it's not blue 'cause of a dye, it's dextro-champagne!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>